Castle
by Hooded-Figurine
Summary: England gets kidnapped and America gets mad. Rated T for violence. -laughs- Naw, rated because I don't think its tame enough to be K .


One day America was expecting England to visit, but he never arrived. Worried, America went over to see if England was okay. He found England gone. After notifying a few other Nations, he began to look for his friend. It was France who found the missing Nation a few days later, trussed up in a castle in Scotland. Insults were exchanged, and when England got back he told everyone that he had been kidnapped by a human.

The event was laughed over and forgotten, but a few years later England went missing again. This time America didn't bother with notifying the others, he just stormed over to the castle on his own. Walking in through what used to be the front doors, he stormed into the large tower where England had been found last time.

As he neared the imposing stone structure a pained scream made him hurry, and as he began to ascend the stairs of the tower where England was found the last time the screams abruptly stopped. He climbed hurriedly, and when he walked angrily into the top room a sleek looking black haired man in a suit greeted him.

"Hello, Alfred. I've been expecting you." He wiped the bloody baseball bat on his shirt and turned to face the Nation, standing over England's unconscious body. "Or would you rather I called you America?"

America glowered silently while the man knelt down and brushed some of England's hair away from his pale face. "Your healing powers really are remarkable, I've killed this one ten different ways and each time he just comes back." He stood up again, leaving the baseball bat on the ground. "Do you know why I chose him?" The man asked rhetorically. "Because of all the Nations I've ever seen, he was the weakest, the slowest, and the dumbest."

America's fists clenched so hard his knuckles turned white as the man pulled out a gun. "The name's Mudder. Nice to meet you-"

His sentence was cut short by America's punch to his chest, and Mudder flew backwards into the wall. Stepping over England, who was beginning to wake up, America grabbed Mudder's jacket collar and dragged him up. "Don't insult him." He growled, causing Mudder to laugh.

"Why?" He questioned gleefully, seemingly unable to read America's dangerous mood. "Didn't you two have a falling out? I believe it was called, the Revolutionary war?"

America's eyes narrowed and he drew his free fist back for a punch. "You shouldn't have said that."

England, who was by then mostly awake, saw an America ringed by a murderous red haze draw back to punch the only-human Mudder without restraint and leapt to his feet, sprinting over to grab America's arm. "Alfred, no! Don't kill him!"

America turned, and England saw that his sky blue eyes had darkened almost to black. "I wasn't planning to." He said tonelessly, sending shivers down Mudder's spine. "He has to suffer, Arthur. He has to be punished."

America freed his arm from England's grasp, but then England stepped in front of him. "Alfred, I am ordering you. Do not hurt this man any more! You've done enough, just hand him over to the police and be done with it."

America punched around England, hitting and shattering the man's left shoulder and causing blood to spray out, misting them both. "I stopped being your colony a long time ago, England." America twisted the name in his mouth, spitting it out almost mockingly.

England looked up at America's face and saw a dark eyed stranger wearing a mask of hatred, all traces of his happy-go-lucky friend gone. "Alfred, you've hurt him enough. Leave the rest to the authorities."

America scowled. "No. He deserves punishment. He kidnapped you twice, he might try it again. How many times did he kill you? How many ways? Don't tell me it wasn't painful, I heard you scream."

England searched America's face for the Alfred he knew, _his_ Alfred, but he found nothing. America aimed another punch and England deflected it, bruising his arm. "No, Alfred. You're a hero, and heroes don't hurt people any more than they have to."

America nailed England in the gut, and the older Nation almost collapsed from the pain. But his hand tightened on America's shoulder and he pulled himself up. "America, you're a hero." Another punch, this time in the shoulder. "You're _my_ hero so please. Stop." A third punch, this one to the chest, breaking a few ribs. America was crying now, and England did the only thing left that he could think of. He stretched up and kissed America, right on the lips.

America's hands unclenched slowly and England pulled away, breathing raggedly. "You've always been my hero, America. So please, just stop." Then England collapsed against America in tears, worn out physically and emotionally. He cried, and America held him.

During their argument, Mudder had scooted over to where his gun lay, a few feet from where America had broken his shoulder. He picked up the metal weapon and raised it with his unbroken arm, aiming at the two Nations. There was a loud BANG, and blood spurted from England's shoulder. In a flash America grabbed the gun and kicked Mudder in the gut.

"I'm not going to kill you." He calmly told Mudder, tossing the gun out the window where it fell into the moat with a barely audible splash. "Do you know why?"

Mudder spat in America's face, a bloody glob sticking to Texas. "Because you are a stupid American."

America straightened up and smiled grimly. "No. The only reason you aren't following your gun right now is because if I did that, then I wouldn't be a hero."

He walked back to England and pulled the older Nation's uninjured arm over his shoulder. They had to pass by Mudder to get to the door, and England kicked the man in the face, effectively breaking his nose. "Take that, you wanker." He muttered, and America laughed at his friend's attitude.

"Come on, Iggy. Let's get you home. You look kinda pale."

England smiled a bit and let America help him down the stairs. "Thanks for worrying."

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Hetalia, or even the first idea for this story, but please tell me what you think! I'm personally a bit iffy on the way it turned out, and I want your opinions!<strong>


End file.
